What happened to you last summer!
by wasted-days
Summary: Hermione's become head girl and guess who has become head boy...yes that's right you naughty little things, Draco Malfoy...mwahaha
1. All Aboard

**

* * *

Chapter 1 All Aboard!!**

High stiletto boots clicked their way on to platform 9 ¾ at kings cross station. They were owned by a tall, fair beauty with a long slim figure...Hermione Granger.

A lot had changed since her last year at Hogwarts. This summer had been good for her. A holiday in Barbados had given her a natural glow and a new boyfriend. It was just a bit of fun and they had since split up but their relationship marked a huge adjustment in Hermione's life. They had both lost their virginity together and she felt she had grown and blossomed as a person.

Now she walked onto the platform, ready for her 7th year, in new clothes, a new hairstyle, a newfound confidence, but to tell the truth was very much the same inside. She still loved and missed her friends, she still loved reading the huge books she was given and she still had that teeny crush on a one certain person in her year...Draco Malfoy.

He stood talking to his 'posse' at the edge of the train, smiling his gorgeous smile. He had changed his hair and it hung loosely by the side of his face, which when caught from an angle made him simply adorable. Hermione knew this.

Her crush had started just before the end of the 6th year and she hated herself for it, just as she was supposed to 'hate' Malfoy. If Ron or Harry ever found out, actually if ANYONE ever found out, she would probably be in really deep shit. He was the enemy of their whole house, Gryffindor, but all of a sudden, Hermione couldn't remember why...

She saw him standing with his Slytherin mates and stared for a while, remembering his face. He was obviously bored and his eyes drifted off, where they came into contact with Hermione's. They widened as he saw her new image, her sexy new image and he raised one eyebrow very slowly, looking up and down at her body. Draco suddenly realized she was probably still looking at him and quickly returned to his self again. He speedily thought of something to say as not to give away any emotions (God forbid.)

'Like what you see eh Granger??'

Hermione didn't want to show any of her emotions either and instead of mumbling like a prat, she gave him the dirtiest of looks and said,

'Oh God, dream on wanker.' She turned on her heel and ran toward Harry and Ron, giving them huge hugs and kissing each of their cheeks in turn.

Malfoy was furious. What had happened to the bumbling girl he used to take the piss out of? How come she had publicly humiliated him? And how come she had got so damn fit? Something was definitely up and the feeling he was experiencing most certainly demonstrated that.

There was a whistle and people bustled onto the train, hoping to be the first to get an empty compartment. Malfoy looked around for Hermione and the last he saw of her was her arse in a pair of tight jeans climbing on board. Damn.

* * *

heeeeeey oompa here. this is me first harry potter fanfic can u read n review plz coz i'd appreciate it, cheeeers, lots of luv xxx 


	2. There's a buffet cart?

Chapter 2 There's a buffet cart?

Hermione walked down the train looking for the Head Girl and Boy compartments. She had been given a letter in the holidays and was thrilled. She was upset however, that neither Ron nor Harry had been given the position of Head Boy and that she had to leave them chatting in their own little compartment but she was glad that it would probably be the gorgeous boy from Ravenclaw that often gave her looks when she passed him.

She found the section of the train she had been searching for and battled with her handbags into behaving on the luggage shelf. Her male opposite hadn't arrived as yet and she settled by the window as the English countryside rushed before her.

She heard the door opening and turned around, eager to see who she would be sharing a dorm with. She looked up and her mouth dropped open.

'Oh God,' she muttered before turning back to her safety position at the window.

'Ah Granger! Well this is somewhat of a surprise,' Malfoy sneered whilst rolling his eyes. He sat on the opposite side of Hermione and dropped his bags on the floor, staring at her. She uttered a quiet 'tuh' and took off her boots so she could put her feet on the seats.

' Please Granger, we both have to survive in here!' cried Malfoy raising a hand to his nose, chuckling. Hermione snatched up her boots, chucked them on the seat beside her and smiled sarcastically at him.

'Bugger off Malfoy, I don't know what makes you such a twat but it definitely works!!' She turned away and stared back at the window. She oozed confidence but her insides were bubbling furiously and she had to try very hard not to smile at his confused face.

Draco regained some of his coolness and scoffed,

'Well aren't we being a bit of a bitch today Granger, what happened to you over the summer?!'

'Tell you what, lets play horse, I'll be the front end and you just be yourself k?' Hermione retorted with an inspirational speed.

'Anything as long as I'm behind you sweetheart,' replied Draco, trying a different approach. Hermione's eyes widened and she covered her face, which was now smiling. Draco was pleased he had finally gained some control over the situation. A few minutes had passed when Malfoy said,

' Nice attire you have on there Granger,' looking her up and down. And he wasn't lying either, he _was _actually very impressed. She was wearing a tight dark green shirt that revealed a slight section of her black lacy bra. She had some tight black jeans on and of course, her stiletto boots.

Hermione had been reading a magazine and looked up, one eyebrow raised.

' Screw you, perv.' She smiled, caught off guard.

'Gladly.' He pushed himself up and unzipped his jeans, grinning.

Hermione threw her magazine at him,

'I was joking, loser!' she laughed. He laughed along with her. They both realized what they were doing and quickly stopped . Hermione's eyes looked around in shock and she turned yet again to the window, not knowing where else to look. Had Malfoy and her just laughed...together??! She heard him cough, embarrassed he had given his emotion away and just shared a joke with the 'mudblood' as he once called her.

There was an awkward silence until there was a knock at the door and Ron and Harry came in.

'So whose the lucky guy...' Ron started until he set his eyes on the Head Boy.

'...MALFOY!!!'

Malfoy was unfazed. He looked away saying,

'I'm busy right now, can I ignore you some other time?' Ron's face was beetroot red with anger.

'Malfoy!!?? Him?? Over...Head BOY!! Him!!! Over ME!!?'

Hermione was cringing in the corner, sitting with her legs on the seat, in the foetal position.

'You know, it sounds like English but I just can't understand a word you are saying,' Malfoy said, amused.

'Oh shut up you little shit,' Harry stepped in, trying to hold Ron back. He smiled weakly at Hermione and she smiled back. Malfoy saw their little interaction and felt a twinge of jealousy, he was the one that flirted with her!

'Oh spare me Potter, why don't you just go shag her!'

All the movement in the compartment came to a halt. Ron stopped protesting, Harry stopped holding him back, Hermione stopped cringing.

'What??!' The three cried in unison. Malfoy felt all their gazes fixed upon him.

'Oh forget it, I've had about bloody enough of this, I'm going to the buffet cart!' He stood up and walked out, slamming the door.

Ron looked at the other two in bewilderment,

'There's a buffet cart???'


	3. Monty the Dragon

Chapter 3 Monty the Dragon

Malfoy wandered the train, searching for an empty compartment. He discovered a half vacant booth with a few first years sitting and laughing. He slammed open the door, a face like thunder and sat down. The first years were terrified. They sat very still looking at each other with the slightest of movements. Draco growled and they screamed and rushed to the door, fighting to get out which meant it took a good minute.

The Head Boy wasn't watching however, he was re-playing the whole scene with the trio in the previous compartment.

'You stupid twat! What the fuck just happened?' he said loudly to himself. 'I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? I could have at least stayed to explain myself for Christ's sake. Wait, do I have an explanation??' He looked up and realized that he was having a conversation with himself.

'You stupid twat,' he repeated, hitting himself on the head with a toy dragon with a label saying Monty that a first year had left. It dropped to the floor with a squeak.

There was a knock at the door.

'Bugger off!' Draco shouted without looking to see who it was. The person knocked again.

'I SAID BUG..ger off...Hermione??' Draco's raised tone, quietened as he saw who was at the door. She pushed past him, carrying a copious amount of food in her arms and dropped down on to the seat opposite. Man he really was hot, with his hair all...and his eyes all...Hermione shook her head and got back her composure.

'Yes it is bastard, thought you might like some food, oh wait, silly me, you went to the 'buffet cart,' right?'

'Oh fuck off, Granger.' Malfoy sulked, arms folded. Hermione slapped her thighs and got up.

'I'd be delighted...' she went right up into his face '...DOUCHEBAG! Hahahahaha!!' She slapped the side of his face with an almighty whack.

'Hey Malfoy?' she said, standing staring at his pathetic face, a red hand mark dominating it, 'Hurt didn't it? Well from now on play nice with me. K?' He nodded slowly, stunned.

'And don't you dare talk to me like that again young man!! Such foul language...tuh!!' She threw her head back and laughed like a maniac before picking up the stuffed dragon from the floor,

'Monty? How quaint.' She settled the dragon beside him and patted his thigh, 'I think this belongs to you dear...' she chuckled loudly, like a person on crack and ran out the booth.

Malfoy was muttering to himself quietly, cursing himself for being such a wuss and not saying anything in his own defence when a first year came in and collected Monty. The boy then said to Draco, 'Well mate I think we know who wears the trousers in that relationship don't we?' before running out as fast as he could.

In the corridor, Malfoy heard screams and laughter and a boy's voice,

'I TOLD YOU I WOULD!!'

Malfoy groaned and put his head in his hands.


End file.
